onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Donquixote Family Hierarchy.png
Allowing Scanlation Version I believe this image would be more useful for us if we allowed it to be a scanlation instead of raw Japanese. To just go off the pictures of characters doesn't really get the complete idea across in English. I uploaded a partially blanked scanlation based of the Powermanga/CCC translation which matches our use of name spellings, and I still blanked the text boxes, since we do not need any of the dialogue for this image. I just want to make sure people agree that we should allow it to be a scanlation before I make the change. 17:02, December 19, 2013 (UTC) It's tricky - I do like this image a lot, but the only way to do it would be to manually put the members pictures in the boxes, and that's not feasible. Still up for allowing it as a picture, though. 17:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You only have to scroll slightly up to see the gallery, which has all the relevant names and translations. It's different to the case of a map where it's too awkward to describe what's going on in the text. I don't think the scanlation is necessary here. 03:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Zodiaque. 03:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I disagree. This is an english speaking website and we should remember that. Not all of us here speak japanese, so we should keep the scanslated titles of who is who. It is more helpful to others visiting. Genocyber (talk) 04:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) The caption explains what the image is just fine. It's there to show the hierarchy, and nothing more. Scroll up if you want the english names. (Also, this isn't just an "english speaking website". It's also a wiki dedicated to a manga that isn't originally in english.) 04:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It is perfectly fine. This is why Scanlation Images Allowed category exists. SeaTerror (talk) 07:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I think this pic qualifies for an exception. Besides it's not like we are posting actual translated text, it's just names and positions. No need for english here. We only allow scanlations if information cannot be provided in any other way (like maps). 11:51, December 20, 2013 (UTC) First off, the caption does not clearly explain what's going on in the image. "The Donquixote Family's hierarchy" merely shows there is a hierarchy, and does not explain any of what the hierarchy is made of, leaving the reader to speculate based on the locations of the portraits. (And trying to do that is more difficult because Vergo and Monet are not in the same panel as everyone else) Secondly, the image doesn't have the names of the positions/divisions making it harder to easily know these things. Yes all of that information is contained in the corresponding paragraph, but it makes it much harder to do so and if we're going to have an image there, it should be there to enhance the content of the paragraph making the topic easier to understand, instead of forcing the reader to go back to the paragraph. And using an image in this fashion is not unprecedented there are several examples of images whose English text could be explained in a paragraph but instead use an English translation for easier reading. 15:39, December 20, 2013 (UTC) The image in english simply isn't needed, in my opinion. Nothing you say is really going to change that. All the rank information and all that is in the gallery above, so I'd go as far to say that we don't even need the image, and instead, we should organize the portrait gallery in a fashion that replicates the manga image. As for those images, we should probably revisit them in order to fix that, since that shouldn't be what scanlation images are used for. 15:45, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Those images are fine too. There's nothing wrong with them. There is definitely nothing wrong with this image. SeaTerror (talk) 17:23, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Its better to just have it in english. It makes it easier to understand than the caption. Genocyber (talk) 18:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) As said above, reorganizing the template will have the same effect. We don't need the image. 18:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC)